ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Four Form
"The army is amassing masters, we will soon have enough supporters to attack." The face of the informer was not visible due to the poorly lit room. Only a few torches flickered illuminating the greasy walls of the hideout. "Thank you Rorrin" replied a slick, confident voice "How many troops do we have exactly?" Rorrin gulped "Five hundred, sir" "Only five hundred?" "Y-yes. But fear not, th-these troups are st-strong and and l-l-loyal." Rorrin barely choked out the last few words "That is not nearly enough! The Nightmare Revolution is a great and noble cause. We have no room for scum like you! Before we can rid Ninjago of those unworthy to inhabit it, we must rid our armies of weak links like you!" "P-please I-I-I swear...." But before Rorrin could finish he sank to the ground, dead. "Hiroshi, please. Was that really necessary? Like Rorrin said before you...took care of him, our army is still small. Killing off those who annoy you is not the way to deal with problems." Hirsohi sighed "I'm sorry Darkley." "Good. Now let's move on to planning our attack. I say we start in this quaint little village called Ignacia. We can pick up more troops there and I hear the village is home to a healthy crop of rice. Enough to feed our army." "You never fail to disappoint Darkley" Hiroshi grinned menacingly. "In a few days, we attack." Li Wei woke with a start. After weeks of peace, the nightmares had returned. Li Wei sat up shakily, breathing heavily. He looked around the dimly lit cave. Seeing Kopi sleeping soundly comforted him knowing that he and his student were safe. He turned to go back to sleep when he came face to face with Echo. "You were having a nightmare" she stated "How did you know?" asked Li Wei "Li Wei, honestly I'm blind, not deaf. I could hear your heavy breathing a mile away. Besides I know what having nightmares sounds like. I've had enough of them in my life." Echo said "What were you dreaming about?" "I don't get dreams, Echo." Li Wei said weakly "I get visions, night terrors. Things that are too real to be just dreams." "Me too. I don't get pleasant dreams. I only re-live the final things I saw before I lost my vision. My father, he was a merchant, and I were going to sell some goods in the coastal towns when he decided to cut across the canyon to save time. In the canyon my dad was attacked by a beast. It went after me first. My dad came just in time. He died saving me and I lost my vision because of the wounds inflicted by the beast." Echo finished with a sigh "Now that I've told you my nightmare, you have to tell me your's." Li Wei shifted then began his story "I saw the Nightmare Revolution. They're plotting to attack a village. They're growing stronger and I have no idea what to do. I am already on a quest to find elemental masters like Nera said, but I fear that's not enough anymore. I need an army. Or at least an attack plan." "I'm sorry I can't help you. I know nothing about war." Echo replied sadly "But maybe...never mind...she wouldn't...just forget it." "What?" Li Wei inquired "Well, I'm not alone totally in this canyon. Someone else lives here. Her name is Helena Purple and she's a former top imperial general. Her war plans and battle schemes were legendary. But don't get any ideas about seeing her, she refuses to see anyone." "She is the best hope we have if we are to counter the Nightmare Revolution." "Alright, I'll give you directions to her home, but like I said, she doesn't like people." "Thank you Echo" Li Wei bowed "I must leave right away. Tell Kopi where I have gone when she wakes up." Echo gave Li Wei the directions to Helena's cave and a flute in case he ran into the winged serpent again. Li Wei walked until the sun was high in the sky before reaching a low hanging narrow cave. Unsure what to do he knocked on the cave wall and cleared his throat. There was no response. "Helena? General Purple?" Li Wei called. That time there was a cough. Someone was definatley in the cave. "I'm coming in, understand?" Li Wei created a small ball of energy in his palm and used it to light his path in the cave. Against the back wall of the cave, was a figure. She was dressed in shabby, torn clothing, her hair was tangled and burnt, her face was hidden, and it looked as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. "Are you General Helena Purple?" asked Li Wei quietly "I was." the figure croaked "I need your help." "Let me guess, you want me to help you win a battle, a fight, a war. I have heard it all." Helena snapped "Let me tell you, I am not who I used to be." "Please you must help me. I am Li Wei, the First Spinjitzu Master, and I need your help defending Ninjago." Helena sat up straighter, but her face still remianed hidden. "I would like to help you, but the world cares not for me anymore. I am nobody. Find someone else." "You're the only one, General." pleaded Li Wei "Let me tell you an old war story." Helena said calmly "As you know I was once a great leader and fighter. I had won every battle I'd ever fought. I was intelligent, larger than life, some said a show-off. I was called the Purple Peacock. But then one battle the enemy finally outwitted me. They had a cunning, new strategist. He set fire to the battle field, literally. I saved my troops, but i was captured. For months I was kept locked away in a cage like an animal and tortured. After I escaped I returned to my army, but they could barely look at me I was so disfigured. The Purple Peacock was no more. I came here to find solitude and I vowed never to return to battle." Helena finished sadly "I'm so sorry Helena, I had no idea." Li Wei was shocked by her story. "Me too" Helena replied bitterly "HOW COULD THEY!" She turned with a start. Li Wei stared in disbelief. Helena's face was gruesome. Her cheeks were covered in scars. Her eyes swollen and covered in burns. Pus oozed out of her pores. Her lips were charred and blackened. Beneath her blistered skin her bones were visible. Others before had run away at this point, but Li Wei didn't look away. "This is the face of a monster, of a woman who doesn't deserve to see the glory of battle ever again. Go and let me rot like the ugly creature I am" "Helena" Li Wei took a deep breath, heartbroken by her statement. Li Wei could care less for appearance, rather he appreciated someone's character and potential, but obviously this was important to Helena. "What if I told you I have the power to change your appearance?" "What do you want in return?" Helena demanded "Only your genius." Li Wei replied "I thought I already told you, I am not who I used to be." "Yes you are, Helena. You still have that ingenuity in you, you just need to have faith in yourself again." Helena sighed. Then Li Wei had a brain wave "I think you're beautiful Helena, you may not think that of yourself, but deep down you are clever, courageous, and kind. That is true beauty, the beauty within." Li Wei took a pause, Helena obviously couldn't see this in herself as she sat in her place and scowled. Fine ''Li Wei thought ''If she's going to be this stubborn (and shallow) I'll do this "Though I stand by my claim that you are already beautiful, Helena, agree to join my cause and I will give you the power to restore your face, and your honor." Helena stood up. "Do you promise?" "Of course, I will not let you down." "Then yes, I'll do it. Now tell me who is this great enemy we are fighting?" "A group called the Nightmare Revolution. They are lead by two men called Darkley and Hiroshi." "Hiroshi!? He's the one who did this to me! Hurry up, I've been plotting revenge on him for years" "Alright" Li Wei smiled "Helena Purple, by the power vested in me, Li Wei Master of Energy, I declare you Master of Form." A column of purple light lit up the cave and levitated Helena into the air. When she landed Helena closed her eyes and her face transformed. Her face was now textbook perfection and had a determined look on it. Her grew back shiny, healthy, and purple. She gave a dazzling smile to Li Wei before saying confidently "I've got a victory to plan" Next: The Beginnings: Book Five Earth Category:Fanfictions